Le Secret d'une Etoile
by Llily.B
Summary: [OneShot ¤ Shonen aï]Et je me laissais peu à peu guider par ses mots qui m’emmenaient par delà les hautes tours de Poudlard, par delà la forêt interdite et les monts enneigés, me faisant découvrir un autre monde… son monde… Et moi je sombrais.


**Auteur :** Toujours la même XD Lily.B

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas n'à moi non plus…. Mais c'est bientôt Japan-Expo alors qui sait, j'arriverais peut-être à les capturer si je les rencontre là-bas XD

**Genre :** Ficlet, Shonen-aï, contemplation... Se passe de commentaires XD

**Pairing : **Devinez….

**Avertissement : **Les esprits tordus comme moi peuvent y voir un slash ou plutôt en l'occurrence du shonen-aï, mis à part ça, je pense que cette fic est vraiment accessible à tous.

**Rating :** K à K+

**Résumé :** Et je me laissais peu à peu envahir par sa voix, si différente des autres jours… Et je me laissais peu à peu guider par ses mots qui m'emmenaient par delà les hautes tours de Poudlard, par delà la forêt interdite et les monts enneigés, me faisant découvrir un autre monde… son monde… Et moi je sombrais.

POV de ….. ?

Je dédicace cette fanfiction à **BlackNemesis** et **Warriormeuh** pour être mes étoiles personnelles, ainsi que mes sources d'inspiration au même titre que _Force Setsuna_ XD J'aurais voulu vous écrire quelque chose de plus long, mais, en ce moment je suis dans l'impossibilité de m'égarer davantage XD

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Le Secret d'une Etoile**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

Il était là…

Allongé dans l'herbe enneigée du Parc à regarder les étoiles scintillées.

Le vent frais de l'hiver ne semblait n'avoir aucune emprise sur lui… Il lui chatouillait juste la peau de son souffle aussi éphémère que glacial, le faisant doucement frissonner ; caressait tendrement ses mèches indomptables comme si c'était une main aimante qui le faisait.

Et lui… Regardait fixement les étoiles, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. Ses prunelles si envoûtantes, si pénétrantes regardaient avec mélancolie leur réverbération, et moi, je me noyais dans sa contemplation. En cette nuit froide, jamais il ne m'avait paru si vulnérable, et je ne sais pourquoi mon cœur se serrait.

Lentement, je m'approchais de lui. La neige gémissait sous chacun de mes pas. Elle endurait presque en silence, les coups que je lui donnais, laissant derrière moi, les traces de mon crime. Le vent souffla de plus belle, faisant rougir ma peau, cherchant sans doute à me faire payer mon affront.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et il était impossible qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu arriver… Entraîné comme il l'avait été, il avait dû percevoir ma présence, avant même que je ne me manifeste. Doucement, je penchais mon visage au-dessus du sien. Étrangement, aucune trace de surprise n'étira ses traits. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent un instant dans les miens, avant de revenir se poser sur le ciel étoilé, et je fis de même.

Que pouvait-il bien voir dans ce ciel… Que pouvait-il bien voir dans ces étoiles, qui le fascinaient autant ?

Mon regard quitta un instant cet océan de douceur, et je me déplaçai légèrement pour mieux m'installer près de lui. Mon corps lourd de toutes ces années de rivalités accueillit gracieusement le repos que je daignais lui accorder, ma tête trouva elle aussi, un endroit pour endormir ma raison et me débarrasser de ces pensées haineuses. Et n'est-il pas meilleur endroit que le torse chaud de votre ennemi qui vous enivrait de sa chaleur, qui vous apaisait de son souffle régulier ?

Ainsi, je me sentais bien. Je n'avais pas froid malgré la neige qui mouillait de ses pleurs mes vêtements… Et j'oubliais tout ce qui n'est pas lui et moi, en cet instant. Mes yeux de nouveau se perdirent dans l'immensité parsemée d'étoiles, et je me laissais aller à cette nouvelle sensation de bien-être.

Aucun bruit ne vint briser le tableau que nous formions. Seule la douce sonorité de nos respirations éclairait le silence qui nous enveloppait de son aura protectrice. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait se sentir aussi pacifié en présence de son ennemi. Si j'avais su qu'être près de lui m'apporterait autant de sérénité, sans doute aurais-je mis fin à cette guerre personnelle qui ne devait avoir aucun sens pour lui. Si seulement il savait…

Un soupir de satisfaction franchit mes lèvres alors que je sentais ses doigts, venir négligemment s'enrouler autour de mes cheveux, jouant presque tendrement avec mes mèches opalines et j'en fermais presque les yeux de plaisir.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux… » murmura t-il

Je ne pouvais désobéir à une voix si douce, alors je rouvrais lentement mes paupières et me noyait une nouvelle fois dans l'intensité du ciel nocturne.

« Regarde… » continua t-il « Regarde… tant que tu peux encore les voir… Ces étoiles scintiller dans la nuit noire. Regarde-les briller avec force, lutter courageusement pour vivre encore l'espace d'un instant parce qu'elles viennent de comprendre que leur beauté éternelle n'était qu'un leurre… Finalement, elles n'avaient pas l'éternité devant elles… Regarde-les étinceler de joies… Entends-tu leur rire ? »

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Alors je l'écoutais me raconter sa façon de voir les choses, sa façon de penser. Il me contait l'histoire de ces étoiles capricieuses, et moi, je regardais le ciel, fasciné par ce qu'il disait.

Et je me laissais peu à peu envahir par sa voix, si différente des autres jours… Et je me laissais peu à peu guider par ses mots qui m'emmenaient par delà les hautes tours de Poudlard, par delà la forêt interdite et les monts enneigés, me faisant découvrir un autre monde… son monde… Et moi je sombrais.

« Regarde-les, si fières et arrogantes, se pavaner sous l'encre de la nuit… Elles pourtant si douces et vulnérables. Regarde-les redonner, par leur éclat, un peu d'espoir à ceux qui n'en n'ont plus…. Regarde-les, consoler les cœurs en peines ; guider les âmes errantes… Regarde-les, encore et toujours, veiller sur notre Terre et pleurer en silence nos souffrances les plus profondes. »

Et je ne pouvais que regarder, qu'essayer de comprendre, de deviner ce qui se cachait sous ces étoiles, aussi éphémères que gracieuses alors que le silence nous enveloppait à nouveau de son doux manteau.

Il ne parlait plus depuis plusieurs minutes, et déjà, sa voix me manquait. J'aimais l'entendre me raconter ces légendes, et je me plaisais à croire qu'il les créait pour moi, même s'il devait y penser depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Je percevais parfois, quelques uns de ses soupirs… Et à chaque expiration, je retenais mon souffle, m'attendant à ce qu'il s'exprime une nouvelle fois. Mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres, si ce n'étaient ces petites brises chaudes, que le froid transformait en fumée et dans lesquelles je discernais une note de tristesse.

J'avais la fugace impression d'être retourné en enfance, quand, les longs soirs d'hiver, où, au coin du feu, j'écoutais avec attention mon Grand-Père, me conter milles et unes aventures, et que je passais la soirée suspendue à ses lèvres, à boire chacune de ses paroles, impatient de connaître la suite, comme à cet instant.

Je patientais encore quelques minutes, me lamentant silencieusement de cette perte dans mes cheveux, mais, à ma plus grande joie, il reprit rapidement la parole.

« Pourtant… Personne ne les pleure, elles, quand elles s'en vont. Personne ne voit leur chagrin derrière leur éclat… Personne n'admire le courage qu'elles ont, de briller encore et encore alors que le monde sombre dans le chaos le plus total… »

J'allais finir par exécrer ses silences, encore plus que sa personne, s'il continuait ainsi à se taire… Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il me disait cela, surtout à moi, son meilleur ennemi et je le maudissais de me tenir ainsi en haleine, et de me faire perdre autant de temps que je n'aurais voulu passer qu'avec lui.

Je lui pardonnais aussitôt ses excentricités quand je sentis à nouveau ses doigts s'enrouler autour de mes mèches et j'en frissonnais de plaisir.

« Tu as froid ? » me demanda t-il sur ce même ton doucement murmuré.

Non. Non je n'avais pas froid. J'étais même extrêmement bien, ainsi étendue sur la poudreuse du Parc, son corps me servant d'oreiller et ses mains jouant dans mes cheveux… Je me sentais aimé… Et je ne savais si je devais maudire ou savourer cette sensation

« Pourquoi ? Tu as froid toi ? » questionnais-je en réponse avec une intonation enfantine que je ne contrôlais pas.

« Tu frissonnais… »

Je ne sais pourquoi je souriais au lieu d'être agacé. Ce semblant de conversation ressemblait tellement aux autres, la haine et la violence ayant été remplacées par la douceur de ses gestes. Cela s'accordait parfaitement à nos caractères, pourtant si diamétralement opposé. Nous voulions des réponses, mais nous n'en donnions pas… Ca aurait été avouer nos faiblesses et admettre que peut-être nous n'étions pas si différent.

« Continue… » le suppliais-je

J'étais impatient de l'entendre à nouveau, de l'écouter me délivrer son message caché, son secret si ardemment protégé dont il me donnait accès en son âme et conscience.

« Les hommes ont pris pour acquis leur luminescence … reprit-il alors avec cette mélancolie que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ils ne prennent pas le temps de les contempler, de leur rendre hommage de tant de bonté. Ils croient, qu'elles seront toujours là, nuit après nuit… Et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps… Qu'elles continueront de les guider, de les consoler, de les faire rêver… D'être toujours là quand ils lèveront leurs regards au ciel, quand ils les imploreront… Et pourtant ils ne voient pas, quand l'une d'elles s'éteint… »

Ses doigts dans mes cheveux se crispèrent un instant. Je compris alors que plus que moi, il méprisait ces hommes sans visage et curieusement, je n'en ressentis aucune jalousie, aucune envie. Peut-être était-ce dû à la place que j'occupais en ce moment-même et que j'avais toujours occupé dans son cœur. J'étais fier de ce rang auquel il m'exposait.

« Mais elles, continua t-il avec cette rage sourde qui avait succédé à sa peine… Elles n'ont pas cette prétention. Elles ne ferment pas les yeux devant leurs actes de barbaries, même quand cette vision devient insoutenable. Elles ne restent pas sourdes à leurs souffrances… Et si l'on se concentre suffisamment, on peut les entendre dire, se lamenter : 'pourquoi … ? Pourquoi… ?' »

Je restais un moment songeur, bougeant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer leur intensité dans le ciel constellé. Je plissais les yeux, tentant de déchiffrer le discours codé qu'elles reflétaient, attendant un quelconque signe de leur part. Mais rien ne vint et je me mis à rire de l'absurdité de la situation. Je me laissais tout bêtement prendre au jeu de mon meilleur ennemi, c'en était risible.

« Ce ne sont que des étoiles… » dis-je entre deux souffles.

« Et si elles avaient une âme… » répondit-il avec sérieux.

Sur le coup, je cessais de rire et me redressais brusquement pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur cet océan d'étoiles, ne m'accordant aucune attention. Se pouvait-il qu'il croit réellement à tout ce qu'il venait de me raconter ? Se pouvait-il qu'elles comptent réellement pour lui ?

Je soupirais également, puis lui répondit, sur mon habituel ton traînant.

« Dois-je rappeler à l'idiot que tu es, que ce n'est qu'un astre formé d'une sphère de gaz très chauds au cœur de laquelle se produisent des réactions de fusion nucléaire et qui constitue une puissante source d'énergie… d'où leur luminosité… Alors désolé de te décevoir… Mais non, elles n'ont pas d'âmes. »

Je crus voir ses prunelles vaciller un instant, mais je ne manquais pas le scintillement argenté qui perla le long de ses joues. D'un geste rageur, il s'essuya les yeux, puis se redressa lui aussi, pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Il renifla, m'attirant une moue dégoûtée, puis tourna un visage souriant vers moi.

« Tu as raison… Je suis stupide de croire ces choses-là… »

Je regardais avec fascination le chemin qu'avaient pris ses larmes en peu plus tôt, remontant doucement leurs sillons oubliés, pour aller me noyer dans une mer d'absinthe qui avait l'habitude de m'enivrer. Pourquoi cela semblait-il si important pour lui ?

Je cherchais désespérément une réponse au fond de son regard dont je me rendais compte maintenant qu'il avait toujours était chargé de tristesse, comme tout le monde ici, depuis le retour de la guerre. Cependant, il était aussi empli d'espoir pour l'avenir de l'humanité, mais aussi pour lui. Et je ne sais pourquoi je souffrais de tant d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi est-ce, si important pour toi ? »

Il m'observa un moment, puis porta de nouveau un regard vers le ciel. Il resta longuement ainsi, à observer les étoiles, puis prit la parole.

« Je vais mourir… Et je serais comme ces étoiles… Une lumière qu'on finira par oublier.»

Il me dit ça, avec le sourire, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normal qui soit. Et moi, je ne sus pourquoi à ce moment, mon cœur cessa de battre et je cessais de vivre.

**Owari**

* * *

¤Court se cacher très loin ¤ 

J'ai honte. Même pas un bisou, rien quedal…. Mais j'avais envie de quelque chose tout en douceur…. Quelque chose faisant ressortir ce que je ressens quand, parfois, je lève mes yeux au ciel, et regarde avec fascination ces petites lumières dorées. Je me perds alors dans cette contemplation, et ne pense plus qu'à une seule personne, espérant secrètement, que quelque part, elle aussi regarde les étoiles, et pense aussi à moi.

Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Ceci mérite t-il une review ?

Bon sang que je suis fleur bleue en ce moment. Je vais aller me rafraîchir et me remettre à mes autres fics XD - J'en profite pour vous dire que si vous n'avez pas reçu de RAR au **chapitre II **de _l'Amour a ses raisons_… C'est que je n'ai pas reçu vos reviews.

Un grand **Merci** à Atalanta de Tebas et Niphredill qui m'ont passé un 'tit coucou dernièrement ! Je vous réponds après la Japan sans faute !

Bisous à toutes et à tous !

Et Viva Italia !


End file.
